Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Ryuu no Shou, Hoshi no Shou
Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Ryuu no Shou, Hoshi no Shou is the soundtrack for the last two episodes of the OVA Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals, Chapter of the Dragon and Chapter of the Star. The album contains tracklist in Japanese (kana), an interview with composer Masahiko Satou, director Rintarou, and music producer Norihiko Tada, lyrics to "Elemental Travel", pictures from the anime, voice-actor info for Rouge (Fumi Hirano), Valkus (Shigeru Chiba), and Mid (Etsuko Kozakura) and staff and animation credits. Track list #"Elemental Travel (Full Sound Version)" - 6:38 #"Opening Theme" - 1:14 #"Returning To Tycoon Castle" - 2:13 #"Queen Lenna's Prayer" - 1:51 #"The Secret of Mid" - 2:19 #"Decision Of The Warriors" - 2:19 #"Rouge Changes Her Mind" - 0:31 #"Flight Of Iron Wing" - 1:39 #"The Assault Of The Combatant Ship" - 2:13 #"The Crystal's Lead" - 2:26 #"The Flying Dragon Appears" - 3:03 #"Rebirth Of The Guardian Deity" - 1:57 #"Elemental Travel" - 2:09 #"The Dead City" - 2:53 #"The Black Moon" - 2:23 #"Battle With Deathgyunos' Army" - 3:26 #"Linaly is Angry" - 2:28 #"The Reunion With Cid" - 1:43 #"The Power of the Crystal" - 2:03 #"Defeat of the Dark Lord" - 2:37 #"Resting of the Warriors" - 4:33 #"Elemental Travel" - 2:08 "Elemental Travel" lyrics Japanese rōmaji :Saa, higashi sashite tatou :Bara no toge ga haru o tsugeta :Aoi nagare ni :Kurubushi o hiyashite :Sabaku dokomade :Watashi kara nigeru no :Hitotsu wa futatsu :Futatsu wa hitotsu :Koyomi no naka no :Osanai mamou :Hitori wa futari :Futari wa hitori :Sabishisa dake o keshite :Kurisutaru :Aa, minami haruka yukeba :Chihei somete natsu ga owaru :Akai sasori ni :Yumi shiboru iteza yo :Kari no okite o :Watashi ni mo semaru no :(repeat) :Yaa, nishi e mukau rakuda :Kaze ga hakobu aki no kaori :Shiroi tori de ni :Shirusareta akogare :Nazo wa nai no ni :Watashi mada tokenai :(repeat) :Oh, kita no tokei tomaru :Tsurara tosasu fuyu no tani de :Kuroi tsubute to :Koe mo naku tatakau :Tooi yuushi no :Hohoemi o ukabete :(repeat) English translation :Now, let's head east and set out :The rose's thorns tell of spring :Cooling our ankles :In the blue flow :How far into the desert :Will you run from me? :One is two :And two are one :Wearing down youth :Among the pages of time :One is we two :We two are one :Erasing only loneliness: :The crystals :Ah, if we go far to the south :The horizon colors and summer ends :Red Scorpio :And Sagittarius, holding his bow :The rules of the hunt :Draw near to me, too :(repeat) :Ah, a camel facing the west :The wind carrying the scent of autumn :Longings expressed by :A white bird :Although there's no mystery :I still can't solve it :(repeat) :Oh, the northern clock stops :Icicles hanging in the valley of winter :A black stone for throwing :And we fight without a word :Bringing a smile to the face :Of a faraway hero :(repeat) See also *''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Kaze no Shou, Hono'o no Shou'' External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/4600 VGMdb - Final Fantasy "The Dragon Chapter" "The Star Chapter" Soundtrack] Category:Albums Category:Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals